crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dexter Grif/Relationships
People tend to avoid Grif if at all possible. Grif has spent nearly all of his time outside of the army alone. As a result he has few acquaintances. Grif manages to get along with most the others of the adventure team, and has earned his keep due to being capable in combat once he actually bothered to try. However, he is growing increasingly annoyed with the poor decisions they tend to make, and ultimately does not tend to get too attached, knowing that he'll outlive anyone he ever meets. UCR Overall, Grif tends to be somewhat critical of the UCR, usually due to the fact that he has to go solve issues for them, and that the UCR tends to be fairly incompetent. He also got fairly annoyed when the UCR randomly accused him of theft, and when they sent him on a mission missing vital resources, despite them being readily available. Grif then was forced to make an arrangement with the UCR to get them to build a modified Daedalus-class ship that could close the alternate reality rift. The UCR took this opportunity to force several changes they wanted, and even named it against Grif's objections. However, his annoyance would reach a new high when the UCR tricked him into visiting the high council to hold him on trial for being responsible for the Wraith invasion. Despite being declared guilty on various charges (some more ridiculous than others) including terrorism, Grif avoided the UCR's sentence of eternal imprisonment (since a regular death penalty would not work on Grif), by telling the UCR that without him, the UCR would be without the weapon to destroy the alternate reality rift, and would be unable to utilize the ancient technology of Atlantis. In short, Grif told them that without his assistance, they would all die. Stacker Grif was good drinking buddies with Rtas 'Chavam, or "Stacker" as he calls him. The two often got drunk and had drunken misadventures together. However, Stacker was believed to now be dead, and while he's now known to be alive, Grif is rarely able to see him, and is no longer a complete drunk. Ellora Grif somehow managed to create an artificial spirit, Ellora, despite not being a UCR Demigod. Although Ellora often gets annoyed with Grif's antics, she genuinely cares about her creator. Grif became extremely distraught when Ellora had to sacrifce herself to keep Grif alive, although she was revived shortly after. Girf Grif seems to tolerate his twin brother, Girf, but used to get annoyed with him often. Despite this, they seem to be able to fight together remarkably well. Girf also tries to keep Grif safe from harm, since Girf is actually a creation of Grif, despite Grif no longer remembering making a mortal version of himself. Grif became much less annoyed with Girf once he began to deal with various other idiots, calling Girf "selfish and cliché", something that he can easily handle dealing with. He gets along with Girf's Evil Verse counterpart pretty well, possibly even better than with the real Girf. Zora Grif has a strong dislike for the Zora after being killed by a few rogue Zora. Blair became very upset after his death, and although he was revived, Blair was still uneasy and angry. He also tends to have dislike for the various groups of people and creatures he finds himself in combat against during various adventures. As for Blair herself, Grif rarely got annoyed with her, and actually misses having her around stating "I didn't have to go run over and see what stupid thing she was doing every ten minutes like most of you." Project Freelancer Grif met several Freelancers during his time in the Red Army. He later would combat them, and manage to disrupt several of their plans, killing a large number of their troops. Carolina Grif had a brief relationship with Carolina, which caused her to eventually return with Project Freelancer to seek revenge for him leaving her for Yoko. Although he killed many of the soldiers Carolina sent, he has yet to encounter Carolina herself since. Maine After helping defeat Maine at Sidewinder, Grif assumed him to be dead until he attacked him and Yoko. He then blew up Maine, but is unsure if he survived. Blair Blair holds a level of concern for Grif's safety, but since they haven't seen each other since Grif had a drastic change in personality, they don't have a solid relationship. However, when Grif was functioning well, they had little issues with each other. Yoko One of Grif's few positive relationships is with Yoko. Yoko was been having a secret affair with Grif for months, but now they are living together happily. While does not get protective over other guys hitting on her, he immediately gets protective if he thinks she's in any harm. Grif, however, did become slightly irritated when Yoko's actions lead to major consequences on a galactic scale. They currently live on the Daedalus following the destruction of Yoko's house. After her "death" on the day he was going to propose, Grif promised to save her, even if it took 700 years, and eventually married her. Despite his closeness to Yoko, he came close to killing her Evil Verse counterpart after she attempted to kill him and managed to cause a major incident in the timeline. However, Yoko was able to fix the damage Church did to her in a botched revival, and now gets along relatively well with her. Her death did not seem to affect him much. Yoko Jr It was decided very early to have Yoko Jr put into an orphanage, and as a result, Grif spent very little time with her. When she finally returned after Yoko's death, they were at first happy to see each other, but then quickly grew annoyed with each other. They then proceeded to somewhat mend their strained relationship. Grif (Evil Verse) Grif gets along fairly well with his Evil Verse counterpart, due to the two of them having near-identical personalities, however his evil verse counterpart is closer to his past personality, providing a reflection on how he's changed. Marq Due to being generally nice and polite to people, Marq gets along with Grif usually, though some of Grif's past antics used to annoy him. Lately, Grif has become critical of Marq dragging them into the UCR's issues, and his opinion of Marq has changed from a dependable leader to someone who just shows up when he needs them to do something. However, once the Wraith invaded, Grif heavily assisted Marq in combating them. Despite this renewed cooperation, when Marq came close to causing galactic destruction in a berserk rage, Grif proceeded to describe Marq as a liability. Church Grif and Church used to manage to barely tolerate each other, though recently, Church has managed to become even stupider and obnoxious and continues to grow worse, to the point where Grif will now shoot Church each time he goes into his house unannounced, which Church tends to do on a daily basis. When he isn't shooting Church for trespassing, he is constantly calling Church out on his stupidity, unwarranted attempts to show off, and immature behavior. Grif describes Church as "being a selfish, egotistical ass gone wrong, with nothing to back it up with". Grif became exceptionally angry with Church after he unwittingly lead an UNSC strike force straight to his doorstep, though rescued him anyways on Yoko's request. Danno Grif and Danno don't see each other often. However, Grif appreciates the fact that he hasn't gotten annoyed with him yet. Grif knows that Danno has some lingering issues with his past, but would rather not get involved with them, and hopes they won't wind up causing him issues. Gavin Grif tends to get annoyed with Gavin's antics, and as a result, is often yelling at him. However, due to his time at Rooster Teeth, Grif understands Gavin's desire not to return, and even lets Gavin sleep on the couch. Despite being utterly useless, Grif tries to keep Gavin alive, since Gavin "doesn't try to be an idiot" and ignores his occasional selfishness since it generally tends to be Gavin just trying to keep himself alive. Yuno Grif originally wanted to get rid of Yuno right off the bat, and after being tasered, "killed", and having to solve problems she started, he told her to leave. A year later, when he ran into her at the store, she appeared to be no longer insane, and Grif allowed her to return, under the promise that if she goes insane again, Grif would abandon her on an isolated place far away with no return. Despite Yuno proceeding to cause issues occasionally, Grif has not kept his end of the promise, mainly due to having to deal with more important issues each time. Her death did not affect Grif at all. Her revival once again brought a minor annoyance back into his life. Yuki Grif has a strong dislike for Yuki due to him being unstable like Yuno. He also originally found Yuki to be completely useless. His hatred for Yuki increased when Yuki testified against Grif during the UCR's trial to imprison Grif. Yuki then proceeded to take matters into his own hands and followed Yuno to Grif, protecting himself from weapons fire with a newly acquired shield, and shoved Grif into an airlock, sending him into space to burn in reentry and land in an ocean. Yuki then tracked Yoko Jr to the surface and knocked out both her and Yuno before sending Grif into a star. However, Yoko Jr, being not only enraged and berserk but also gaining power from Yoko, managed to then defeat Yuki in combat and behead him. Upon being rescued by the Daedalus from the star, Grif showed great delight in hearing that Yuki was killed, but that delight was short-lived when Yuki was revived by the Wraith. Despite being killed again, his phone was backed up by the Wraith. Years later, he was seen again, and despite surrendering to Jenn and Yomako and claiming to have to come to his senses, Grif still does not trust him. Angelus Grif tolerated Angelus fairly well since Angelus hadn't caused any issues at the time, and was able to take care of himself. His tagging along provided additional help with things, and he even had confidence in Angelus's abilities. However, before Grif got to the point of caring about him, Angelus betrayed the team, and he assisted Yoko in killing him. Jenn Grif bonded very quickly with his daughter from another reality, and assumed her to be all he had left after Yoko's disappearance. He became highly upset when he realized that Jenn was dying, and put her into cryostasis, promising to save her too. After healing and reviving her, they continued to bond, and Grif arranged for Jenn to command the Phoenix, showing his trust in her. Category:Relationships